


Stripping In Style

by mercedes12d



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercedes12d/pseuds/mercedes12d





	Stripping In Style

My name is Cassandra but everyone calls me Cassie. I'm 21 years old and I'm currently a student at university. I live in a really nice apartment in London but I'm originally from the US. The Big ol'state of Texas to be exact. I have a 3 year old daughter named Lily. She truly is the love of my life. I would do anything for that little girl. She is my world. Now I know you may be wondering how does a 21 year old girl from the US with a little girl live in a nice apartment in London? Well do you remember how I said I would do anything for her? I kinda meant it literally....  
I'm a stripper. Not one of those strippers that strip in bars in front of nasty looking men every night. I try to keep a little pride in myself. Well as much pride as one can have being a stripper. I'm a private stripper. I'm on a pay roll and I get paid like any other normal job, but just like 10x more. But the real jaw dropper is whose pay roll I'm on.

That would be the very famous, very rich, kinda annoying.... Harry Styles from One Direction.


End file.
